


We Are Not Yet Free

by Angryfuzzball68



Series: The Day Our War Ends (Is The Day We Die) [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Swearing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryfuzzball68/pseuds/Angryfuzzball68
Summary: Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Nick, Uma try to move on after The Battle Of Auradon.When someone from Nick's past returns,can Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Nick and Uma stop this new enemy before it is too late?Will a empire rise from the ashes and overthrow Auradon?A wedding takes place in the end chapter





	1. The aftermath of The Battle Of Auradon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hydra or Hydra Captain America, Marvel does.

Auradon had moved on after The Battle Of Auradon. However, The Squad had not moved on after the battle. Jay still couldn't believe that his dad was dead, same thing with Carlos and Evie. Nick and Mal were getting along better now that The Battle Of Auradon was over. Evie was trying to feel safe after the battle but was failing. Uma was helping rebuild Auradon Prep. Carlos was helping Uma on how to not doubt herself. Jay was trying to find Lonnie as she left the country but was having a tough time trying to find her.  

=======================

Ben was slowly rebuilding Auradon after the battle. He was so busy he didn't notice Mal enter his office. They went over the new Auradon Prep and how students would feel more safe in the new school. After spending a hour in his office, Mal left. Ben then got back to work when Nick came into his office. They talked about how the squad was good in the battle. After talking for two hours about what would for the squad in the future.  Ben was getting work done when he realized what time it was, it was _6:00pm_ and he knew he had to get home for dinner. 

========================

Mal was happy that the battle was over. Auradon Prep was rebuilt and that she knew she had school again.  She could not go to sleep at night's though, and Evie noticed that but didn't say anything to Mal. Mal would often sleep during classes and whenever she could. At lunch, she would often sneak back to her dorm room and sleep for the rest of the day. Evie had enough of this from Mal and went to confront her on it. So when Mal sneaked back to her dorm room to sleep, she noticed that Evie beat her and that she did not look happy. 

"Hi babe, come to get some sleep?"

"No, I came to grab some textbooks."

"Really? How come at lunch, every day, you come here and when school ends I find you on your bed sleeping."

"No Evie, I don't come back just to sleep."

"MAL, ADMIT YOU CAME BACK TO SLEEP!" 

"Evie, Don't you dare yell at me."

"I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT."

"That doesn't give you the right to yell at me."

"Mal, what is going on with your sleep pattern?"

"Nothing is going on with my sleep pattern E."

" Oh really, Mal? How come at nights you barely sleep?"

"E, I do get sleep at nights. you just don't know."

"M, You barely get sleep and I do know about your sleep pattern."

"E, get off my case about sleep. NOW."

Mal's eyes started glowing green and Evie stopped talking about her sleep pattern. Mal started spray painting in the room to calm down. She was trying not to let her anger get the best of her. Evie noticed that Mal was trying not to let her anger and she started designing dresses for her Evie 4 Hearts business.  Carlos and Jay rushed into the room saying that they heard yelling between Mal and Evie.

Mal and Evie explained what they talked about and half way through talking to Carlos and Jay, Mal yawned and looked like she was gonna pass out. Carlos and Jay left the room as Mal looked tired. Evie looked at the clock and it read, _12:30 am._ Mal went to bed, while Evie worked on dresses.  An hour later at 1:30 am, Evie started going to bed and she was going to cuddle when Mal shot up in bed and looked deathly scared. Evie tried to calm her down while she resisted Evie. It took 20 minutes to calm her down but Mal went back to sleep. Evie felt like she was going to pass out soon from trying to get Mal go back to bed. Evie went to bed at 1:50 am and had to get up at 7:00 am for school. The rules were back to normal and that made everyone happy.

==========================

In a lonely part of Auradon, a person stepped out of the shadows and remembered the army of the Isle and how they murdered a lot of people, and how he would do the same by himself. This man was going to take over Auradon. He was going to kill his old protege Nick. He was going to kill the VK's that live in Auradon.  He was going to bring Hydra back. He was going to bring peace to Auradon. This man was going to bring the new world order to Auradon. He was going to give the VK's a gift from him.

**Death**

 


	2. Why Do We Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets into a fight with Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mainly focuses on Nick and Mal and Evie.

Nick rushed into his dorm room and locked the door. He was so confused about why he was stressed all the time. He couldn't stand being in a crowd of people for a long time because he felt like he was gonna have a nervous breakdown. So when Nick got back to the peace and quiet of his dorm room he started to calm down. Want to know what a nervous breakdown for Nick is? It includes bringing the demon out to hurt everybody he sees.  He had one problem, Mal and Evie were in his room. 

"What are you two doing in my room?'

"We were wondering about something."

"Yeah, no need to get hostile."

"You are in my FUCKING room."

"Please Nick don't do something you might regret."

"Get the FUCK out of my room."

"Ok, we're leaving, Nick. Just be careful."

With Evie and Mal gone, Nick tried to calm down when his eyes started glowing red. He thought he sensed someone he knew close by from the Isle but dismissed it as nothing. Nick thought he was going crazy when Mal knocked on his door. She asked if Nick heard something and he shook his head no. Mal thought something weird was going on with Nick but didn't dare say anything. Once Mal left, Nick went underneath his bed to grab a bottle of alcohol. This was one way he could get rid of his stress. While Nick was pouring alcohol, he lit one of his favorite cigars and started smoking. He knew it was illegal for a minor to smoke and drink but he didn't care. He was a VK after all. 

=====================

Mal and Evie thought they could smell cigar smoke and it made them gag. They both started to track where the smell was coming from when they reached Nick's room. Let's just say that both were pissed off when they found Nick drinking and smoking at the same time. They thought Nick was trying to kill himself. 

"Are you  **DRINKING AND SMOKING** right NOW?"

Nick turned right around shocked at who said that when he realized that Mal and Evie were standing at the doorframe.

"SO WHAT, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME!"

"Nick, I want the best for you."

"BULLSHIT, MAL. IF YOU WANT THE BEST FOR ME THEN YOU WOULD FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME."

"Nick, I am giving you one FUCKING warning right now. Stop yelling at us."

"OR WHAT WILL YOU DO MAL? SET ME ON FIRE? PUT ME TO SLEEP?"

"Nick, stop yelling at Mal right FUCKING NOW."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO EVIE!"

Mal turned to Evie and told her what was gonna happen and she agreed with Mal. Nick needed to get under control.

"Nick, I'm offering you one chance to stop drinking and smoking."

"YOU WOULD HAVE TO FUCKING FIGHT ME MAL!"

"I'm willing to do that Nick."

Nick started the fight by hitting the glass against a nightstand and charging at Mal. She avoided him and tripped him to get the broken bottle away from him. He tried to grab his sawed off shotgun but Evie grabbed the gun before he could reach it. Nick got back to his feet and Mal got back to her feet. He ran right for Evie when Mal stopped him and took him down to the ground. Mal told Evie to go get Carlos, Jay, and Uma and let them know what's going on. Evie rushed out off the room and dropped the shotgun on the floor in Nick's room. 

=================================

Evie rushed out of Nick's room after she dropped the shotgun on the floor and ran to get Carlos, Jay and Uma and to let them know what was going on in Nick's room. She found them at their lunch table eating when she told them what was going on. The three of them left their trays at the table without cleaning up. Everyone watched them leave the lunch room and wondered what was going on. The four of them sprinted across the campus to where Nick's room was. Just as they got to Nick's door they saw Mal spear Nick through the door.  He got right back up and started grabbing Mal's hair and swinging her around.  Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma were shocked at Nick's attitude toward Mal.

================================

Once Nick was done swinging Mal by her hair. He went back into his room and Mal followed him right back into the room. She drove Nick right into the mirror and glass shard went everywhere. Evie and them were worried as they thought Mal was hurt. Nick got right back up and started to go after Mal. He threw left and rights at her face. Evie left and ran to grab Ben. Jay and Uma tried to stop Nick from hurting Mal anymore by grabbing him and trying to restrain him. Mal got up and started to calm down. Nick threw Jay and Uma off of him and went right after Mal. She drove Nick right into his 60' flatscreen tv. They thought that both of them were dead. 

=================================

Evie ran across campus and went right to Ben's office. Evie didn't waste anytime explaining and Ben ran right after her. Both of them ran across campus to Nick's room and they were both shocked when they saw the scene before them. The tv and mirror was shattered. Uma, Carlos, Jay told Evie and Ben to get behind them.  Nick and Mal were both getting back to their feet. They were both bleeding bad. Mal threw Nick into his bed. He look like he was dazed after that throw. Ben was going to step in when Evie told him not to. Nick was getting back to his feet and his eyes were glowing red. Mal picked Nick right up by the throat and slammed him right through a wooden table.

He got right back up and speared Mal right into the bathroom. She was getting out of breath and couldn't keep fighting. Ben step in to defend her when Nick picked up a lamp and slammed it right against the side of his head. Mal suddenly found the energy to attack Nick. Glowing green eyes met glowing red eyes. Jay dragged Ben out of the room to recover.  Mal threw Nick onto the floor and pushed his bed on top of him, trapping him.

================================

Once Nick recovered and calmed down he was allowed to be cleaned up from the fight. Mal wasn't as lucky as Nick. Nick suffered: a broken arm, twisted ankle, and a dislocated shoulder. Mal suffered: bruised lip, black eye, dislocated shoulder, and a twisted ankle. Both were lucky they didn't lose too much blood. Nick was suspended from Auradon Prep for 5 days by Ben. Mal was suspended from Auradon Prep for 1 day. Evie was thankful Mal wasn't in anymore trouble.  

Nick's room was a mess from the fight. Evie was cleaning it up so when Nick comes back from his trip, the room would look nice and clean. Mal was replacing everything that was broken during the fight. Nick was off on a trip to another part of Auradon to meet with an old friend...an empire would rise again.

 


	3. A New War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets with a old friend and betrays the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie never gave up her magic mirror. So yeah.

Nick went to another part of Auradon while he was suspended from Auradon Prep for his fight with his sister Mal. Nick was meeting with his old mentor from the Isle. His mentor Steve Rogers and they were going over how Hydra would rise again. When they started the meeting Steve almost killed Nick before he said he would help Steve. Nick had betrayed his sister, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Uma, Ben and all of Auradon.

"I came here to help you bring back Hydra."

"Why?"

"I had enough of Auradon and the bullshit."

"Wow, Nick you haven't lost the evil in you."

"Damn right."

"How will we bring back Hydra though? Two people won't be enough to overthrow Auradon."

"I know some people Steve, that will join Hydra."

"Who?"

"The soldiers of the army of the Isle."

"Really?"

"Yup, we kept some alive and arrested them.

"Wow."

"We can use them as Hydra agents."

"Ok, but what about your old squad you led into battle."

"We will take of them tonight. Don't worry Steve, everything will work out."

================================================

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal was talking to the rest of the squad about where Nick could have gone. Mal was worried as Nick normally comes back within a day of leaving. Carlos was trying to track the last place Nick was. Evie was using her magic mirror to locate Nick. Ben had sent guards to find Nick. Mal was pacing back and forth in Ben's office when there was a brick thrown through the window with a note attached that said  _Hail Hydra!._ Everyone was shocked at this note. Mal knew what happened to Nick now. 

_He joined Hydra._

===================

Uma spent all day in her room crying. Nick had joined Hydra and she was scared. Nick was supposed to be good. Uma assured herself that if she ever saw him again..he would not be alive.

=============

Carlos was worried. Nick knew all of their secrets and he joined Hydra. Carlos knew that no matter how hard he could secure their computers and everything, Nick could break that security. Carlos told himself...that Nick is a dead man walking. 

==============================================

Jay was outraged. His best friend joined Hydra and knew every skill that Jay could use in a fight. Jay had to train himself to learn some new skills so that when the time comes...Nick and the demon die together.

==========================

Evie was fuming. Nick used them and they didn't notice. Evie knew that Nick knows how to avoid the magic mirror and everything. Evie will get herself ready so that if she sees Nick....he will go to hell.

==========================

Mal was enraged. Possibly even more so than her friends. Her brother joined Hydra and used them. He knew that he was used them and he didn't care. He thought he knew everything...he ain't seen nothing yet. Mal would make sure that she would put Nick 6 feet under.

===========================

Nick was happy that he joined his old mentor once again. He had enough with the bullshit lies of Auradon and everything. Free from the pressure of his sister and her friends, free from the king, free from the squad. Nick just wanted to be free from everything. Nick and Steve would make sure that Hydra would be the new world order that Auradon needs. Steve walked out in his Captain America suit complete with the sharp shield. Nick had found a isolated building that no one was useing anymore. Hydra had set up shop in this building. Steve and Nick knew that the squad would come with everything they got after Nick's shocking betrayal. 

Nick had a different plan in mind for Steve and Hydra though, and he called a old friend.


	4. Don't you die on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns the hard way not to trust anybody. Nick has a plan for Steve. Nick gets injured in battle.

Mal knows something was up when Evie is pacing back and forth in a room. Nick used to do it all the time. Evie has been pacing a lot lately and Mal doesn't like it. It's been one week since Nick joined Hydra and every time Mal thought about her brother, she would get angry and isolate herself from everybody. Evie noticed this and tried to get Mal to talk to her but she wouldn't. Evie knew that it had something to do with Nick. Mal knew one thing she had to do....she had to get the squad back together again.

==========

Nick and Steve were planning on stealing the cosmic cube from the school and re-writing Auradon's history. Steve explained that if they use the cosmic cube, they would have to be careful. Nick agreed and understood what re-writing history means, no Mal, no Evie, no Carlos, no Jay, and no Uma. Nick smiled at the thought of his sister not being born. Steve and Nick left the base to go steal the cube.

==============

 Mal was aware of Hydra's attempt to steal the cosmic cube and told the squad. She also told Ben and he was informed successfully. The squad arrived at the school before Hydra did and were getting set up. Mal got a call from the source inside Hydra and told them that they were prepared. Hydra showed up and thought it was going to be a easy get in, get out job. Only Steve and Nick showed up at the museum and that's when the squad made themselves known.

"Well, look at who we got here Nick."

"My old squad mates."

"Save it Nick. You betrayed us."

"I did what I had to save you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"Nick is fully Hydra, aren't you Nick."

"Never again, Steve."

Steve turned around to face Nick and he was met with a sawed off shotgun aimed at him.

"You bastard! You betrayed me!"

"I don't turn my back on my family Steve."

Nick had joined Mal and the squad and he was still aiming his shotgun at Steve.

"Nick, glad to have you back."

"Thanks sis."

"Nick, you will FUCKING die for this!"

"That will be the day when hell freezes over."

"Nick, Hydra is the world order Auradon needs."

"Nope. Hydra is not the world order Auradon needs."

Nick shot his gun at Steve and he deflected it with the shield. Jay and Uma tried to brawl with Steve but he was the expert at fighting and brawling. Jay and Uma were knocked out within seconds. Carlos tried to figure out how to use the cosmic cube to defeat Steve but he knocked Carlos out. Mal, Evie and Nick didn't dare engage Steve but they also couldn't let him take the cosmic cube.

Nick shot his gun into the air while Evie used a light to deflect it into Steve's face and Mal used her magic to confuse Steve and let Nick take the cosmic cube. The plan worked and Steve retreated but there was one problem, Nick was injured. Steve attacked Nick with his shield using the sharp bit and sliced open Nick's chest. After the battle while the squad was leaving Nick suddenly hunched over and fell to the floor. Mal noticed that Nick wasn't with them and found on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Nick, what happened." 

"Bleeding...Bad...never..thought..it..would...hurt..so..bad."

"Nick? Nick? NICK?"

"Eyes open Nick. Please. Open your eyes."

Evie noticed that Mal wasn't following them and neither was Nick.

"Anyone know where Mal and Nick went?"

"No one know where those two are."

Then she heard Mal screaming Nick's name and the squad rushed to where they heard Mal's voice come from. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Nick was bleeding out and Mal was trying to help him.

"E, CALL 911 NOW!"

"JAY, GO FIND FAIRY GODMOTHER AND TELL HER WHAT HAPPENED!"

"CARLOS, UMA GO FIND BEN AND HIS PARENTS NOW AND EXPLAIN TO THEM WHAT HAPPENED!"

"NICK, STAY WITH ME. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME."

===============

The ambulance arrived and took Nick to the hospital while Mal rode with Nick in the back of the ambulance. They took Nick for surgery as he had loss a lot of blood. Mal was going to follow Nick back when one of the doctors stopped her. She was not in the mood to be ordered around by someone she didn't know. Mal was seeing red and took the doctor down to the floor. Mal had a look of sheer anger and she was probably going to kill the doctor when suddenly she heard...

"MAL STOP!"

Evie, Carlos, Jay, Uma and Fairy Godmother had arrived to stop Mal from probably killing the doctor. 

"MAL PLEASE STOP!" 

Evie had been crying and that broke Mal out of her trance. She released the doctor and went to the group. Everyone felt bad for Mal as her brother was on the floor, bleeding out and he could possibly be dead from the amount of blood he lost. 

"Who was responsible for bringing a Nick in?"

"I am responsible for bringing my brother in."

"Good job putting pressure on the wound, however he lost too much blood and may die."

Mal couldn't believe that Nick lost too much blood AND may die. She couldn't believe that her brother may die. Mal tried to form words to speak but nothing came out, So Evie spoke up.

"When can we see him?"

"That will take a while, he's just come out of surgery and was placed into ICU."

"Thank you."

Mal couldn't hear anything, she couldn't see anything, and it took Jay a couple of tries to shake Mal from her trance. Jay was carrying coffees for everybody. Mal barely drank hers as she was worried.

"Mal, Babe it will be ok. You'll see."

"E, What if its not ok? What if he dies? He's my only REAL family."

"M, he'll make it, you'll see."

After a couple of hours waiting, A nurse finally came out and asked for the person that was the legal guardian of Nick. Fairy Godmother stepped forward.

"Are you the legal guardian of Nick?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who are these people that are with you?"

"They are relatives of Nick."

Mal couldn't believe it, Fairy Godmother just lied for the squad. She owed her one for this favor. The squad ran to see Nick and to see if he made out of surgery alright.Mal went in first to check on her brother. He looked knocked out as there was a huge bandage across his stomach. Everyone went in and saw what Mal saw, Uma and Mal started crying as they have never saw Nick like this before. Jay promised Nick that he would hunt and kill Steve for Nick. Carlos promised the same thing as Jay. Mal would do something she said she would never do, she would become The Punisher. Everyone was shocked at what Mal had just said. Evie stepped outside so she could speak with Fairy Godmother about the location of the cosmic cube.

"Fairy Godmother, Can you move the cosmic cube to a more secret location?"

"Sure Evie, I can do that."

"Thanks."

Evie went back inside to Mal and the others when she noticed it was time to go. As the squad left Mal promised that Steve would pay.

=================

Steve was outraged at Nick but he got what he deserved. Steve had never felt so betrayed in his life. Well, plan B. Destroy Auradon


	5. How Much do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal find outs how much Evie loves her and doesn't want to lose her.

"Mal, I don't support you becoming The Punisher."

"So what E?"

"M, you know how dangerous becoming The Punisher is."

"Babe, i know that but i made my brother a promise."

"For FUCKS SAKE MAL, YOU AIN'T LISTENING TO ME!"

"E, don't you ever yell at me again."

"I'm sorry M. Forgive me?"

"Sure babe."

Mal turned around to grab her purple leather jacket that she washed, after it was covered in Nick's blood after the whole museum incident. Evie then got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of her back pocket. When Mal turned back around to face Evie she noticed that she was on one knee with a box in her hand.

"Mal Bertha, would you make me the proudest woman in Auradon and be my fiancee?"

"Oh my god Evie, yes!"

Mal helped Evie up off the floor and Evie slid the ring on Mal's finger. Mal felt like the happiest person in Auradon. Then she remembered that they had to go visit Nick in the hospital. 

"Let's go, We have to go visit Nick."

"Sure, M."

Fairy Godmother took Mal and Evie to the hospital to see Nick. He has been in the hospital for two weeks and the doctor said he would be discharged in one month. It hurt Nick to be in the hospital for one month as he couldn't go to school and he couldn't see Uma. Sure, Mal and Evie came in every day to see him but it just wasn't the same. The bleeding hasn't gotten worse since he first had surgery. 

"Hey Nick."

"Hi guys."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Terrible, like always."

"Oh?"

"The food tastes like shit, the staff is rude and i'm stuck in this fucking bed."

"Two more weeks Nick."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah they need to get the bleeding under control."

"They need to hurry the FUCK up."

"I know."

 

"How's Uma doing?"

"She worries about you."

"She needs to stop worrying about me."

"I think it's cute that she worries."

"Don't make me throw up Evie."

"Sorry."

"E, can you wait outside?"

"Sure babe."

"Thanks."

"Sis, What's going on?"

"Hydra's numbers have been growing."

"WHAT!"

"N, calm down."

"Sorry sis."

"It's alright."

Fairy Godmother then came into the room and told Mal that it was time to go.

"Bye N."

"Bye sis."

"Bye E.

"Bye N."

============

Mal was right, Hydra was growing and Steve was proud of it. Hydra would become the new world order that Auradon would need. Steve was proud of the fact that he took out Nick and put him in the hospital. He was going to take the rest of the squad out and secure Auradon for Hydra and usher in a new era for Auradon. He was going to have to finish the job that the army of the Isle started when they invaded Auradon. Nick was not going to stop Hydra from taking over Auradon. The squad could try to stop them but they would fail. Hydra would prove that good always never wins and that evil would finally win. Steve went out to steal the cosmic cube before they moved the cube.

=============================================================================

The squad beat Steve to the museum so that he couldn't steal the cube and re write history. Steve then showed up by himself like the first time. 

"No Nick, this is going to be easy."

"We don't need my brother to kick your ass."

"Oh Mal, you are so stupid. You ain't your brother."

"I know i'm not my brother."

"You put on his Punisher vest so you can pretend to be him."

"You are right Steve, she ain't her brother, but I am."

The Squad turned around so they could find who said that. All of a sudden Nick stepped out of the shadows aiming his sawed off shotgun at Steve.

"I may not be 100%, Steve but i can fight."

"Nick, you are really stupid, fighting when you are not healed.

"Oh, i know, but i get to shoot you."

"You can't hurt me Nick."

"I sure as hell can try."

"You are not worth my time, I'll see you later."

Steve retreated and afterwards Mal asked Nick why he was being so stupid. Nick didn't answer and just wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed. The squad left the museum and took Nick back to his dorm room to rest.

==================================

Steve was going to wait to steal the cosmic cube when the squad was expecting it. Hydra would rise from the ashes of the army of the Isle. He was going to start a war with Auradon.


	6. A death in the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal suffers a death in the family..

Mal received a phone call late one night as she was going to bed with Evie.

"Mal?"

"Yes Ben?"

"Your brother..."

"What?"

"Your brother died Mal."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry."

"How did he died?"

"We found him in a exploded building, beaten to death with a crowbar."

"Thank you Ben."

"I'm sorry Mal."

"Bye."

She started crying as she just found out that her brother died. Evie woke up and found Mal crying.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Evie?"

"What happened?"

"Ben just called."

"Oh?"

"Nick's dead."

Evie shot up in bed and ran over to Mal.

"What happened?"

"They found him dead in a exploded building, beaten to death with a crowbar."

"You think Steve did it?"

"Think? I know he did it."

"M, you are making assumptions."

"E, MY BROTHER IS DEAD AND I KNOW STEVE DID IT!"

"M, calm down now."

"I am so sorry E, forgive me?"

"I forgive you M.

"Thank you."

Mal got dressed and Evie also got dressed. Both ran to Carlos and Jay's room and told them what happened. Carlos and Jay also got dressed after finding out what happened. Uma got a phone call from Mal.

"Mal?"

"I'm sorry Uma."

"What happened?"

"Nick is dead."

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Wish i was, Uma."

Uma started crying as she was talking to Mal.

"Is there going to be a funeral for him?"

"Ben's setting one up right now."

"Who do you think did it?"

"Steve and Hydra."

"That's what i'm thinking too."

"I'm sorry Mal."

"I'm sorry too Uma.

Uma got dressed and ran to Ben's office to talk to him. That's where she found Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay. Mal got up and hugged Uma and both started crying. Ben told them to come into his office.

"I'm sorry Mal, Uma."

"Thank you Ben."

"Guys, who do you think did it."

"Steve and Hydra."

"Really?"

"Do you think Nick just walked into a building, beaten to death with a crowbar, and the building explodes?"

"No, Mal."

"Ben will there be a funeral for him?"

"Yes there will be Uma."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, Mal."

"Thank you Ben."

Everyone left Ben's office and Mal left the group as she just wanted to be alone right now. Evie noticed that Mal wasn't following them anymore and tried to find her as she didn't like it when Mal was alone. She found her at the Enchanted Lake, sitting on the ground, looking at the water.

"M?"

"What E?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Just go away E."

"M, please."

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"M, I KNOW THAT YOU BROTHER JUST DIED BUT DON'T EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN!"

Evie just left Mal at the Enchanted Lake to leave her to her thoughts. 

"E, come back, please."

But she was nowhere in sight. Mal just broke down and started crying when all of the sudden Jay tried to surprise Mal but he was met with glaring green eyes. Jay left her on the excuse of he had to get back to Carlos as he was nervous. Mal knew when the sun was coming when she saw the sun coming up behind the trees. There was no school today as it was a Saturday. Mal made her way back to her dorm room to get some sleep.

===========================================================

Evie went back to her dorm room when she almost stopped breathing when she opened the door. Mal was sitting on the floor  whimpering about something. Evie rushed over to her when she heard a gun click. A Hydra agent was aiming a gun at both of them and they were both scared for their life.

"Two hostages now? Nice."

All of a sudden someone swung a chair at the Hydra agent. He was knocked out from the chair shot. Who swung the chair? The person was Elijah. Mal and Evie were both grateful to him. Mal picked up the Hydra agents gun and shot him in the head twice, thank god it was a silenced gun.

============================================================

Steve was pissed off that Mal and Evie weren't dead. Nick was dead so why couldn't they join him in Hell? Steve would make sure that his sister would join him soon enough, REAL soon.


	7. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick's funeral happens....

Today was the day that they were having the funeral for Nick. Mal and Evie were both ready as they could be. Carlos and Jay wore suits, Mal,Evie, and Uma wore dresses. Everyone from Auradon Prep would attend the funeral. School was canceled for the day so they could remember Nick properly. Ben was to deliver the message at the funeral.

"Today, we are gather here to remember a friend, student, brother, leader. I think Nick was a good man as he was growing up on the Isle. He won't be forgotten at all in Auradon history. Nick was the type of person you truly had to knew in order to understand him. When Evie left for the Isle last year, she met Nick. Mal didn't knew she had a brother. Once they brought Evie back to Auradon, I got to meet Nick. He was always worried about Auradon and the safety at Auradon Prep. From what Mal tells me, at night Nick would become The Punisher to fight crime. Nick always cared about Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Uma. During The Battle Of Auradon, Nick was fearless and brave. He knew what to do and did it. He fought Jafar to a bloody stalemate and won. Nick will always be remembered for what he did for Auradon." 

Mal got up next and gave a message on her brother.

"Today, we remember a great friend. Nick was caring, sweet, and kind. You could go to him with your problems and he wouldn't mind. He was always protective of us. He cared about Auradon that at night he would fight crime. Nick had taken over the Isle to protect it. There was trouble on the Isle that would come to Auradon and he knew that. He had fought wars all his life and he wanted to stop. He just wanted to be a normal human being. When The Battle Of Auradon came, Nick knew what to do. He calmed me down and told me that we would win this. Once he won that battle for Auradon i knew i couldn't have asked for a better brother. Thank you."

Once the service was over everyone went left include Carlos, Jay, Uma and Ben. Evie and Mal were the only ones left and they were looking at Nick's grave. Evie started singing Amazing Grace as she felt Nick deserve it.

"That was his favorite song E."

"You don't mind if i sing it do you?"

"No, go ahead."

"Steve will be going 6 feet under like he did to Nick."

"I agree Mal."

Mal and Evie started to walk back to the dorm room as it started to rain. Once both got back to their dorm room they were soaked. Mal was crying and Evie couldn't blame her as it was her brother. Evie noticed there was a piece of paper that was slid underneath the door. 

_"I will return. See you soon guys."_

Evie wondered who wrote the note but was too tired to figure it out.

===========================================

Back at Nick's grave there was a Hydra agent digging up the grave when suddenly a hooded figure came up behind the agent and shot him in the head and dragged his body away from the grave. This figure would return soon to Mal and the group.

 


	8. I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hooded figure finally reveals himself to Mal and the squad.

It had been one month since Nick's funeral. Mal and Evie were engaged to each other. They were both sad that Nick died. The squad came together over their leaders death and started to go after Hydra. They were all enraged that Hydra killed Nick. Mal was going to bury Steve 6 feet under. Evie tried to talk Mal out of killing Steve but she wouldn't give up. 

"Mal, don't kill Steve."

"It's what Nick would do."

"Mal, you are not your brother!"

"I don't care, E."

"M, please think about it."

"I have."

"Please don't do something you will regret.

"I already have E."

Mal left the dorm and got in her brother's 1970 Dodge Charger and left to hunt Steve down. Evie watched as she left and started to tear up the dorm room when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Evie?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"A old friend."

"Who are you?"

"Is Mal there?"

"No, she left a few minutes ago."

"Can i come over to your dorm room?"

"Sure."

"Bye E."

Evie hanged up and wondered who it was. She could only settle on one name, and that name was Nick but he was dead. She heard  a knock at the door and when she answered it, she was stunned.

=====================

The reason Mal left Evie was because she was pissing her off. Mal loved Evie but sometimes she could be annoying. She received a phone call from Evie and it sounded like she was scared.

"M?"

"Yeah."

"Can you come back to the dorm room?"

"Why?"

"Someone's here that you should talk to."

"Who?"

"I can't say, just come back."

"Ok, fine."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mal turned the car around so she can go back to the dorm room. Fearing Evie was in danger, Mal wasn't doing the speed limit. Once she got back to the dorm room, Mal parked the car and got out. She ran all the way until she got outside of her room. Mal pulled out her gun in case Evie was in danger. After she knocked on the door, Evie answered and looked like she had been crying. Mal stepped inside the room and who she saw shocked her.

"E, call the squad for a meeting now."

"Sure."

======

Once Jay, Uma, Carlos arrived the meeting began. Evie was sitting down and Mal was standing up.

"As you all know, my brother passed away one month ago."

"We all thought he died, but he didn't."

Nick then walked through the door and shocked everyone. He was supporting a burned face.

"No one can say anything about him being alive, is that understood?"

Everyone started shaking their heads yes. Jay spoke up and asked a question.

"But what about Ben?"

"We've already told him and he won't say anything."

"Hydra?"

"Nope, won't suspect a thing."

 The meeting was dismissed. Nick stayed behind with Mal and Evie to reassure them that everything would be alright.

================================

Steve knew that Auradon wouldn't be expecting a battle. He was going to make sure that Mal's squad was going to die **SOON.** Auradon was going to be under Hydra's control soon. Little did he know that even if you have a plan, it could screw up very quickly.


	9. We have hope to save us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie hear rumors around Auradon Prep about Nick.... Jay get's into a fight with a Hydra agent

"Mal, is Nick still alive?"

"Mal, where is your brother?"

Mal was swarmed with these types of questions all day. She wasn't going to tell anyone that her brother was still alive. " _Keep it up and I will lose my fucking cool."_

"Nick is not alive, end of discussion."

As students started to crowd around Mal, Fairy Godmother arrived.

"Everyone, please back away from Mal. Also, stop asking about her brother."

The crowd started to back away Mal and Fairy Godmother. After school was out, Mal ran straight for her dorm room. Once she was inside, she laid right on Evie's bed expecting her to show up anytime soon. Evie was busy working on dresses for her Evie 4 Hearts business as the spring dance was coming up. It was March and the snow was melting. 

Evie almost kicked in the door trying to get ready to make dresses for the spring ball. She was carrying a lot of material and it looked like she was out of breath. Mal ran to help her as Evie looked like she was going to drop it on the floor.

"You alright, E?"

"Fine, just busy."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh?"

"Today, a whole crowd of students crowded around me asking questions about Nick being alive."

On cue, Nick appeared in the door way.

"What did you say?"

"No, but they kept bugging me until Fairy Godmother arrived." 

"Really, they still ask if I am still alive?"

"Yup, and it pisses me off."

Mal eyes started to glow green and it took both Nick and Evie to calm her down.

"Babe, calm down."

"Sis, please calm down."

Mal calmed down as she didn't want to do something she might regret. Nick and Mal started to make plans in case Hydra attacks Auradon Prep, Evie worked on dresses for the spring ball.

============================================

Down the hall, Carlos and Jay were getting ready to go to Mal and Evie's room to talk with them. Both of them had a lot of things they wanted to get off their chest. They both liked talking to Mal and Evie as they were the only ones that understood them. However, before they could go to Mal and Evie. A Hydra agent stormed into their room and decided to attack them.  

The Hydra agent was attacking them with a sword and Jay took him to the ground as he yelled out to Carlos.

"Go get the others, NOW!"

Carlos ran out of the room, scared for his life as he ran straight for Mal and Evie's room.

" _Got to tell them to help Jay."_

Once he reached their room, he opened the door and saw Mal, Evie and Nick.

"Jay's being attacked by a FUCKING Hydra agent."

Everyone sprang right up and bolted out the door to help Jay. Nick lead the squad to help Jay.

======================================

After Carlos left to tell the others, Jay went straight to work. He tried to use some of the skills he learned in R.O.A.R but the agent blocked every one. The agent then put the sword down on the floor and grabbed Jay. He threw him through the door and out into the hallway. The agent picked Jay up and threw him back into the dorm room. Jay got up and drove the agent back first into the mirror. Glass shards went into the agents back and hit Jay in the face.

===================================

The squad rounded the corner and were shocked at what they saw. Jay drove the agent back first into a mirror. Nick and Mal both remembered that from their fight a while back. Everyone watched as the agent got up and threw Jay into the flatscreen tv. Nick ran to help Jay before the squad could stop him. He wasn't going to let one of his friends die. He ripped a lead pipe off the wall to use as a weapon.

===================================

Jay was thrown right into the flatscreen tv that he loved. He felt the agent grab him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the window. He was losing blood fast and he knew it.

" _Maybe this is how i finally die."_

 

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was somebody standing in the door way holding a lead pipe, yelling something at the agent. 

=====================================

Nick stood in the door way holding a lead pipe, the rest of the squad running right behind him. He got the agents attention by yelling at him.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

The agent turned around and saw Nick, his eyes glowing red.

"YOU DON'T EVER ATTACK ONE OF MY FRIENDS!"

Nick was not happy, Mal, Evie and Carlos knew that and didn't dare try to stop Nick.

The agent charged at Nick and he ducked. Once the agent turned around Nick swung the lead pipe at the agents throat. He fell to the floor coughing and holding his throat.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ATTACK ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" 

The next thing the agent saw was Nick swinging the lead pipe at his head. Once the blow connected, Nick didn't stop swinging the lead pipe at the agents head, even after he was dead. Once Mal, Evie and Carlos entered the room, they saw Nick swinging the lead pipe at the dead agent. It took all three of them to stop him and it wasn't easy. After they stopped Nick, Carlos ran to check on Jay. 

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, Jay's knocked out and losing blood fast.

"CALL 911 NOW!"

Once Mal, Evie and Carlos got Jay to the hospital, Nick rushed to Ben's office to tell him what happened to Jay.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Jay was just attacked."

"Oh, dear god not again."

"Do you know who it was Nick?"

"It was a Hydra agent, Ben."

"Hydra? But they are de-"

"We thought they were dead. But Steve Rogers has brought them back."

"Steve Rogers?"

"Hydra Cap, Ben."

"Who are the soldiers?"

"Old soldiers from the army of the Isle."

"Oh dear god."

"Ben, can we fight Hydra?"

Ben thought about that question for a moment.

"Yes Nick, you can fight Hydra."

"Thank you Ben."

 "Ben? Don't tell anyone about this meeting and Hydra coming back. Alright?"

"Sure Nick."

"Thanks."

Nick left Ben's office and got right into his 1970 Dodge Charger and rushed to the hospital.

 


	10. In the end, one of us will die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and the squad prepare for war while Jay is in the hospital, Hydra attacks Auradon and Steve and Nick face off with the survival of Auradon on the line...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plan G are the set of rules Fairy Godmother put in place.

Nick arrived at the hospital and went in to see Jay. Just as he got into the elevator to go to the floor that Jay was staying on, a Hydra agent jumped in the elevator through the service hatch. Immediately, Nick threw the first punch and the Hydra agent was punched in the face. Nick then speared the agent into one of the sides of the elevator and the agent was staggered a bit. Nick pulled out handcuffs so he could arrest the agent but the agent reversed and started choking Nick with the handcuffs. The elevator doors opened and the agent was met with a punch from Evie. The agent was knocked out and Nick arrested him and alerted security.

"N, What the hell was going on?"

"He jumped through the service hatch and started attacking me."

"We have to tell M."

Nick then saw Fairy Godmother and wanted to talk to her.

"Go on, I have to talk to Fairy Godmother."

"Ok Nick. See you in Jay's room."

Once the blunette walked off towards Jay's room. Nick walked towards Fairy Godmother to have a word with her.

"Fairy Godmother."

"Nick."

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I need to ask you to execute Plan G."

"Oh?"

"Me and Jay have both been attacked by Hydra."

"Nick, I won't change the rules because of some "attacks".

After a heated talk which included Nick calling Ben, Fairy Godmother executed Plan G. 

The new rules were 6:00 curfew. School was ending at Noon during school days, Higher guard presence every single day of the week, and All students were to carry some sort of self defense to protect themselves at all times, and no-one can be left alone anymore.

===========================================================================

One week after the rules were put into place. Ben called Nick to tell him that the squad didn't have to follow those rules. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Nick were gathered in Mal and Evie's room. Everyone was figuring out a plan to attack Hydra when they heard a explosion outside. Uma, Chris and Elijah rushed into the room to alert them that Hydra was attacking.

"NICK, GET THE SQUAD READY."

The Battle For Auradon had begun and the squad was not prepared. 

"Everyone, this is Steve Rogers. Please leave your dorm rooms in a orderly fashion."  

Nick was angered when he heard his old mentors voice over the intercom.

"Auradon Prep has been hiding a dangerous person by the name of Nick."

Nick jumped up off the floor and stormed toward his dorm room. His eyes were glowing red and he was breathing hard. The squad wanted to stop Nick but didn't dare to as he was unpredictable when he was acting this way. He kicked his dorm room door down and ran right to his bed to grab his sawed off shotgun and tactical vest with The Punisher logo spray painted on it. Once he grabbed the items he needed, he left to confront his old mentor.

==========================================================================

Mal did not expect Nick to confront Steve as he had no idea what he was doing while he was in demon mode. She ordered the squad to get prepared to confront Hydra and end this war. Mal did not expect to win this battle, but she had to try. Without Nick to lead them, they would lose before the battle could again. What Mal didn't want to have to do to win this battle was turn into the dragon, but she knew that would at one point during the battle she would transform into the dragon. Mal opened her dorm room door and was shocked at what she saw, the hallway filled with dead Hydra agents.

==========================================================================

Once Nick was done killing all the Hydra agents outside Mal and Evie's dorm room. He set off to confront his old mentor Steve. Nick could only pin point one location Steve would be in, Auradon Prep. The school was just abandoned as Hydra was attacking. Nick found Steve in the lunch room, smoking a cigar. 

"Come to die Nick?"

"Steve, you really shouldn't be so cocky."

"I've earned the right to be."

"Steve. You are a mass murderer, killing everyone outside right now!"

"I told you, Hydra would purge Auradon."

Nick tried to shoot Steve but he blocked Nick's shot with his shield. Steve then slashed his shield against Nick's chest causing Nick to bleed. Steve tried to slash his shield against Nick again but he roundhouse kick Steve in the face causing Steve's helmet to break. Once Steve recovered, Nick was nowhere in sight. He then noticed the blood on the floor from Nick and started to follow the blood.

==========================================

Outside, Mal and the squad was taking on Hydra agents as best as they could. If they took out a Hydra agent, another one would appear. 

_"Please hurry Nick, we can't last much longer."_

The squad was getting tired where Hydra wasn't. All of the sudden, Jay arrived carrying a sword doing his R.O.A.R skills against Hydra agents. He was here to inspire the squad to keep fighting.

================

Back in the school, Nick was in the boy's locker room treating his wound. Once he was done cleaning up his wound, he was hunting Steve down. Nick was still bleeding but not losing as much blood as he was before. While Nick was wondering the halls, Steve lunged out of a classroom at Nick causing both of them to fall down a flight of stairs. Once they both recovered, Nick grabbed Steve and threw him straight through a classroom wall. Steve recovered and threw Nick through a wall of lockers.  Steve went through the hole that he just created and was met with a blow to the skull with a fire extinguisher that Nick ripped off the wall.  They both heard a huge explosion outside and that signaled only one thing, Steve's army was defeated. Nick then drove Steve through a window to the school courtyard outside.

==========================================

Mal and the squad just got done killing all of the Hydra agents in the schools courtyard when she heard screaming from inside the school. Everyone saw Nick spear Steve through a window. Both were bleeding bad. They landed yards away from the dead Hydra army. Steve and Nick were both crawling toward swords that were laying on the ground. Everyone held their breath as Steve and Nick grabbed both swords at the exact same time and jumped and started fighting again. Nobody dared saying anything as Steve and Nick were fighting for their lives. Nick was fighting for Auradon, Steve was fighting to take over Auradon. Both were fighting with such brutality and anger. Nick was letting 14 years worth of pent up anger out on Steve.

In the end, no matter how hard Steve fought, Nick would come out winning. Nick drove his sword right through Steve's skull, killing him instantly. Everyone was shocked as Steve and Hydra were dead, and Auradon won. At the end of the battle, Nick fell on his knees, signaling that he was hurt bad. The squad took care off Nick and everything was back to normal in Auradon. Mal and Evie announced when their wedding was taking place, Next month.


	11. A Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mal and Evie's wedding

The day came for Mal and Evie's wedding. They had spent one month getting ready for this day. They both chose the cathedral where Ben's coronation took place as the wedding venue. They invited everyone they knew for this special day.

Mal woke up first and got dressed. Mal wrote Evie a note explaining where she was. She then left Evie in the dorm room as people who were getting married weren't suppose to see each other on their wedding day. Mal left for Carlos and Jay's room.

Evie woke up and wondered where Mal was when she realized that today was their wedding day. Evie read the note that Mal wrote and she was happy.  Evie called Nick and Uma so they could help her get ready for her wedding day. She looked at the clock and it read:  _5:30 am._ She knew Nick and Uma wouldn't be happy waking up this early.

======================================================================

Nick and Uma were cuddling when Nick's cell phone rang. He rubbed his eyes and answered his phone when the caller ID said Evie.

"Hello?" Nick said with tiredness in his voice.

"Nick? Are you awake?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I need you and Uma to help me get ready for my wedding."

Nick completely forgot that today was Mal and Evie's wedding. So he jumped up out of bed to get ready.

"Yeah E, we can help."

"Thanks Nick!"

"We will see you in a little bit."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Nick started getting dressed when Uma woke up. 

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"Today is Evie and Mal's wedding!"

Uma jumped out of bed and started getting dressed too. She did not want to let Evie or Mal down on their wedding day. After they both got dressed (Nick wearing a suit, Uma wearing a dress) Nick and Uma went to Evie's room to start helping her get ready for the wedding.

================================================================

Once Mal reached Carlos and Jay's room, she knocked and waited for someone to answer. Jay answered the door and he looked tired. 

"Mal, what are you doing here so early?"

"Today is my wedding!"

Jay woke right up when he heard those word's come out from Mal's mouth.

"Come right in."

Mal walked in the room and found Carlos asleep on his bed. She decided to have some fun with him on her wedding day.

"Jay, don't wake him."

Mal grabbed a plastic cup and rushed to their bathroom. She filled the cup with water and sneaked over to Carlos's bed. Once she was there she dumped the cup full of water over his head making sure he was awake and soaking his bed. Jay was on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Carlos yelled.

"Chill, dude. No need to attack someone."

Once Carlos realized it was Mal that dumped the water on his head he stopped being hostile. 

"Hey C, you know what day it is?"

"Um Saturday?"

"Yes but what is today?"

Carlos thought for a minute and then realized that today was Mal and Evie's wedding.

"Oh my god Mal! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks C."

Mal then turned to Jay who was making himself a pot of coffee to wake himself up. 

"Hey Jay? Can you get me my suit?"

"Sure M."

Jay went into his closet and pulled out Mal's suit. The whole top half of the suit was different colors of purple while the pants were black. Mal chose to wear her combat boots instead of nice shoes. Mal went into the bathroom to put it on for the big wedding.

=============================================

Evie was going to wear a all white dress before she changed her mind and wanted a blue dress. Nick tapped into his magic and changed Evie's dress to blue.

"Nick, i did not know you could do that type of magic."

"Well, it runs in the family."

Once Evie's dress color turned to blue, she needed Uma's help to put it on. 

"Hey Uma?"

"Yeah?"

"I need your help with my dress."

"Sure Evie."

Uma then helped Evie with her dress and Nick watched as Evie showed it off to Uma and Nick. 

"Evie that dress looks perfect on you."

"Thanks Uma."

"Well I guess we better get going to the cathedral."

Evie looked at the clock and it read:  _12:30 pm_. They have to be at the wedding by 1:30.

"We better get going so we aren't late."

Evie, Nick and Uma walked out of the dorm room and they were going to ride with Ben and his family in the royal limo. 

==========================================================================

Mal, Carlos and Jay rushed out of their dorm room at 1:00 pm and had 30 minutes before the wedding began. They were taking a carriage with Jane, Lonnie and Fairy Godmother. Once everybody was in, they were off to the wedding.

=========================================

Mal's group arrived first and Mal walked down the aisle that Evie would soon be walking down. The royal limo then pulled up and Nick stepped out first to help Evie and then Uma. Afterwards, Ben and his family stepped out of the royal limo and Adam and Belle then took their seats inside the cathedral to watch the wedding. Then all of a sudden, the music played and Nick walked Evie down the aisle to Mal.

" _She looks stunning._ " Mal thought.

Once Evie reached Mal, King Ben then proceeded with the wedding. He had Evie and Mal say their vows and give each other their wedding rings. Ben than announced that Mal and Evie were married.

=====================

After the wedding, Mal and Evie had their reception dance and Jane and Carlos danced and Jay and Lonnie danced too. Nick and Uma danced and everything was great. The VK's and Auradon finally got their happily ever after. 

 

 


End file.
